Parallel Zyklus
by michi-sky
Summary: Kurz nach und lange vor dem Epilog von Band 7 - Erinnert euch, wenn einmal die Zeit kommt da ihr euch entscheiden müsst, zwischen dem was Richtig ist und dem, was leicht und einfach ist.“ - Ein 'Richtiger' Epilog - zu Band 7
1. Leichte und einfache Entscheidungen

**Parallel Zyklus – Es sind unsere Entscheidungen, die uns zu dem machen, was wir sind.**

Hi zusammen, da bin ich nach ... mal eben auf die Uhr schauen ... ähm ... Ok, da bin ich wieder.

Hab euch auch was mitgebracht, ist ja bald Weihnachten... –grins-

* * *

Eine Frage zum Nachdenken:

Warum schreibt JKR, für den von ihr erschaffenen Charakter Albus Dumbledore, diese Zeilen...

_„Erinnert euch,_

_wenn einmal die Zeit kommt da ihr euch entscheiden müsst,_

_zwischen dem was richtig ist_

_und dem, was leicht und einfach ist."_

...und schreibt dann doch das Leichtere, einfachere Ende?

* * *

A/N: Ein Titel den ich Gewählt habe, da es eine freie Nacherzählung aus dem Englischen ins Deutsche ist... soll heißen, ins Deutsche interpretiert. Denn so wirklich Übersetzt kann man das nicht nenne, da das ein oder andere unter den Tisch gefallen oder aber auch hinzugekommen ist. Oh! Und bevor ich es vergesse, die Englische Vorlage hierzu war, "The Road Not Taken" von Chemprof hier auf ff net.

Beta ?? was ist das.. ähm ...ok ... nun gut, los geht's.

Nach D H. Eine Geschichte davon, wie es nach dem letzten Kampf hätte sein können. Und eine Erklären für den Mangel an Wechselwirkung zwischen Harry und Hermine, in der Szene auf dem Bahnsteig (Im Epilog von Buch 7). Und natürlich, was statt dessen hätte geschehen können.

Mal ganz ehrlich, bei dem was in den Büchern geschrieben steht, kann ich mir ein Harmonisches Eheleben von Hermine und Ron sowieso nicht vorstellen.

* * *

**Verzichterklärung**

Das Harry-Potter-Universum und alle Charaktere darin gehören J K. Rowling.

**Einführung**

Diese Geschichte beginnt direkt nach der letzten Szene auf dem Bahnsteig, am Ende des Epilogs von Buch 7. ...so erscheint es uns anfänglich, denn nichts ist wie es scheint. Eine Geschichte über die Beziehung zwischen Harry und Hermine.

Ein Realistischer, zwar nicht wahrer, aber richtigerer Epilog…

- - -

**-- Einfache und Leichte Entscheidungen --**

Der nicht genommene Weg

_Zwei Pfade gingen im Wald auseinander..._

- - -

- - -

"Mom?"

"Ja mein Lieber"? Hermine lächelte ihren Sohn an, als sie vom Bahnhof Kings Cross zurück nach Hause kamen.

"Warum redest du und Onkel Harry nicht miteinander"?"

"Warum? … Wie kommst du den da drauf "? protestierte Hermine, während sie versuchte, sich eine plausible Erklärung auszudenken. Ihr Sohn war manchmal all zu aufmerksam. "Wir reden miteinander, wann auch immer wir einander sehen."

"Nur um Hallo und auf Wiedersehen zu sagen " widersprach Hugo. "Und dieses mal, hast du nicht mal das gesagt. So wie Onkel Harry und Vati immer miteinander reden, sind sie alte Freunde, aber Er und du machen das nicht. Ich dachte eigentlich, daß Du mit ihm sehr gute Befreundet warst."

"Wir waren …, ich meine, wir sind, das ist, …" Hermine pausierte um ihre Gedanken zu sammeln. "Jene Art von Ding geschehen, wenn man älter wird. Ich nehme an, daß wir jene Wechselwirkung nicht mehr miteinander haben. Dein Vater und Onkel Harry verbringen noch Zeit zusammen außer … gut, du hast recht, Harry und ich haben sie nicht. Sie erzwang ein Lächeln an ihren wissbegierigen Sohn und zerzauste sein Haar. "Als wir Studenten waren, hatten wir so viel mehr gemeinsam und wir waren immer zusammen. Jetzt sehen wir einander wirklich nur an Familiefeiern und dann ist es ziemlich hektisch mit den Kindern und allem. Zu den Gelegenheiten wenn wir deine Tante Ginny und Onkel Harry besuchen, ist er bei deinem Vater. Ich nehme an, daß Ihre Interessen sich ändern, wenn Sie Verheiratet sind und eine Familie habe."

Hugo akzeptierte die Erklärung ohne daran zu Zweifeln und seine Aufmerksamkeit zog zu anderen Dingen. Hermine jedoch fand sich über das Gespräch nachdenkend, auch darüber, was sie fast bereit gewesen war, ihrem Sohn zu enthüllen. Das es einerseits der Wahrheit entsprach, daß sie und Harry nicht mehr miteinander auskamen, dies andererseits jedoch nicht daran lag, weil sie allmählich auseinandergegangen waren.

Es ging auf ein Gespräch zurück, und sie ließ ihren Geist wandern, zurück, zu jenem schicksalsschweren Tag. Sie konnte sich daran erinnern, als ob es erst gestern gewesen war.

---

"Hermine, kann ich mit dir sprechen"? Es war eine von jenen seltenen Gelegenheiten zu der, der Fuchsbau relativ ruhig war. Ron und Ginny waren hinzugegangen, um George zu helfen, die Dinge im Witzgeschäft in Ordnung zu bringen, Harry hatte sich entschuldigt und Hermine war niemals, nicht sehr jedenfalls, an den Faxen interessiert gewesen. Hermine hatte sich entschlossen im Fuchsbau zu bleiben.

Jetzt schaute Hermine von dem Buch auf, das sie las, um Harry Nervös vor ihr stehen zu sehen.

"Natürlich, Harry. Worum geht es"? Antwortet Hermine etwas besorgt, von dem ausgehend, wie er sich benahm. Ihre Besorgnis wuchs noch, als er ihre Hand nahm, sie auf ihre Füßen zog und sie dann aus dem Haus führte. Genau so sehr wie sie eine sofortige Erklärung haben wollte, blieb sie erst mal still, während sie in den Garten hinausgingen. Sie akzeptierte die Art und weise wie er ihr mitteilen wollte, was in seinen Gedanken umhergeisterte.

Schließlich betraten sie das Wäldchen am Rand des Weasley Grundstücks, er blieb stehen und gestikulierte ihr, es sich bequem zu machen.

Sie säuberte schnell ein umgefallenen Baumstamm mit einem kleinen Zauber und setzte sich hin. Obwohl ihr Unbehagen, wegen seiner Nervosität, sie davon abhielt sich vollkommen zu entspannen. Harry blieb erst stehen, lief dann ein paar mal hin und her und lies seine Hand einige Mal durch sein Haar laufen, bevor er wieder stehen blieb und sich ihr zuwand.

"Hermine, ich muss gehen", sprach er sich zögernd aus.

"Was? Du willst gehen?" fragte sie Überrascht zurück. "Was genau meinst du mit ‚Ich muß gehen'?" Sie versuchte sich zu Räuspern und zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben.

"Ich kann es hier nicht mehr aushalten, ich muss hier raus. Ich will hier weg, an einen Ort, wo mich niemand kennt."

"Warum?" Hermine reichte hinauf um seine Hand zu nehmen, ihn zu bewegen sich neben sie hinzusetzen und sich zu beruhigen... und hoffnungsvoll, dann besser zu erklären was er meinte. Gleichzeitig bekämpfte sie in sich eine Welle ansteigender Panik.

Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, war es keine vollständige Überraschung für sie. Sie hatte Harry immer beobachtet, während des letzten Monat's, seit Voldemorts Niederlage und war beunruhigt über das, was sie sah.

Anstatt lockerer zu werden und sein neues Leben zu genießen - jetzt da seinen Nemesis, die ihn für so viele Jahre geplagt hatte, gegangen war – wurde Harry angespannter als jemals zuvor. Sie hatte sich gewünscht, daß es etwas gab was sie tun könnte, um es zu erleichtern, aber fand sich unfähig, sich irgendetwas auszudenken. Der unglückliche Teil des Problems war, daß die Weasleys, trotz ihrer besten Absichten, zur Anspannung von Harry eher beitrugen.

Gerade sein Aufenthalt im Fuchsbau und das er mit ansehen musste, wie sie versuchten mit Freds Tod fertig zu werden, auch die Tatsache das Ringen von Arthur und Percy am Ministerium mitzubekommen, behielt den Schmerz der Verluste allzu frisch. Vielleicht wenn er nicht einige Leute verloren hätte, die ihm sehr nahe gewesen waren, …

"Ich kann es gerade nicht gebrauchen ", stöhnte Harry. "Jeder will ein Stück von mir. Und sie alle erwarten von mir daß ich mit ihnen Feier. Doch wo immer ich hinkomme, wohin ich auch sehe, dort liegen Remus, Tonks und Fred Körper. Alles, an das ich denken kann ist, wie schrecklich es für George, und für den kleinen Teddy sein muss. Ich fühle mich in die Enge getrieben, weil ich ‚Ihn' nicht schnell genug stoppen konnte…"

Hermine fing an zu protestieren, aber Harry schnitt sie ab, genau wissend, was sie sagen wollte.

"Ich weiß, Du wirst mir sagen, daß ihre Tode nicht meine Schuld waren, und ich sollte mich nicht tadeln, und du hast natürlich recht. Aber ich brauche Zeit - ich brauche Zeit, um einfach ruhe zu finden und es zu verarbeiten... und dich, um mit mir darüber zu reden und mir zu helfen dadurch zukommen. Aber ich kann das nicht bekommen. Ich fühlte mich früher mit jedermanns Erwartungen an mich überwältigt und dachte daß es enden würde wenn ich gewinnen würde. Aber es endete nicht. Wenn sich irgendetwas änderte, dann das die Leute sogar noch mehr Erwartungen an mich haben als jemals zuvor. Sie versuchen mich zu einer Arten Gott zu machen. Und ich kann es nicht mehr brauchen, Hermine, ich kann einfach nicht.

Harry legte seinen Kopf in seinen Händen und Hermine rückte näher zu ihm, um ihre Arm um ihn zu schlingen, ihn an ihre Seite zu ziehen und ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter zu lehnen. Er hatte im wesentlichen alles bestätigt worüber sie sich Sorgen machte.

Sie konnte ihn aber nicht einfach gehen lassen, außer der Tatsache daß sie sich überhaupt nicht vorstellen konnte daß er anderswo Glücklich würde, konnte ‚sie' sich ebenso nicht vorstellen, ihn zu verlieren. Er war solange die wichtigste Person in ihrem Leben gewesen und ihr beinah ständiger Begleiter, besonders im vorrangegangenem Jahr, als es gerade die drei von ihnen waren, und für eine kurze Zeit gerade sie zwei. Ihr Leben wäre so leer ohne ihn; sie wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, wie es ohne ihn wäre.

"Harry, dort muß sonst etwas sein, was du tun kannst", versuchte sie ihn aufzumuntern. "Ich stimme mit dir darüber überein, daß die Dinge in Moment verrückt sind, aber sie werden sich schließlich beruhigen."

"Werden sie es?" stellte er in Frage, während er zu ihr Aufschaute. "Glaubst du ehrlich, daß sich die Dinge bald verändern werden?"

Hermine starrte zurück in jene Schmerzerfüllten grünen Augen. Genau so viel wie sie ihm versichern wollte daß es so war, konnte sie es doch nicht. Sie schloss ihre Augen und schüttelte traurig ihren Kopf.

"Wir könnten auf eine Reise gehen", bot sie an. "Du und ich und Ron und Ginny. Wir könnten fortgehen für eine Zeit.

Nun war er daran seinen Kopf zu schütteln und ihr wurde klar, bevor er antwortete, daß er recht hatte. "Es würde nicht helfen. Es gibt kein Ort in der magischen Welt, wohin wir vier gehen könnten, so das wir wahrlich entkommen könnten? Wo wir nicht erkannt werden und immer wieder gestört würden? Und außerdem, mit Ron und Ginny zu sein, würde mich gerade an alle das erinnern, dem ich versuche zu entkommen."

Hermine bemerkte das sich ihre Augen mit Tränen zu füllen begannen und versucht sie zurück zu halten. Sie wußte was die Lösung sein sollte, die er dabei war vorzuschlagen.

"Ich muss in die Muggle Welt verschwinden."

Stille füllte die ruhige Luft des Waldes, als diese Wörter schwer zwischen ihnen hingen. Hermine erwischte sich mit einer Hand Nervös an dem Saum ihrer Roben zu zupfend, während sie mit der andere Harrys Arm ergriff.

"Dann hast du dich sicherlich schon entschieden"? stellte sie Flüsternd die Frage.

"Fast", beantwortete er. Sie blickte wieder auf, die offensichtliche Frage in ihren Augen.

"Wirst du mit mir kommen"?"

Hermines Augen wurden groß und ihr Herz, das schon mit der Erwartung dieser Frage geklopft hatte, stolperte plötzlich zu einem Halt.

"Ich?" Es kam halb Quietschend, halb Keuchend, heraus.

"Ich brauche Dich. Wenn ich dich bei mir habe, weiß ich, daß ich das Überstehen kann. Du bist diejenige, auf die ich mich immer verlassen konnte, um mir zu helfen, Dinge zu verstehen. Wir können irgendwohin auf der Welt gehen, wohin du möchtest - Du kannst es dir aussuchen. Solange wir zusammen sind, wir es uns gut gehen. Wir - Du und ich - wir können alles schaffen. Ich weiß wir können, weil wir es schon haben.

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf schon bevor er ausgesprochen hatte und sie sah seinen niedergeschlagenen Gesichtsausdruck noch eine Stufe Fallen. "Harry, ich … wir … was ist mit Ginny"? sie widersprach verzweifelt, noch versuchend mit ihren Geist zu begreifen was er gesagte hatte und ihre Einwände zu sortieren.

"Ginny kennt mich nicht wie du es tust. Und sie könnte nicht tun was ich vorschlage - die magische Welt verlassen und leben wie Muggles. Du und ich können es leicht tun. Und sie … gut, ich bin nicht sicher, daß sie nicht Teil des Problems ist. Sie hat mich immer als ein Held gesehen und ich glaube daß sie jetzt erst recht noch eine lange Zeit braucht, um an mich einfach nur als Harry zu denken. Es scheint das sei versteht, daß aller Ruhm mir nicht gefällt, aber im Grunde meines Herzens bin ich mir nicht sicher, daß sie es akzeptiert." Er schaute wieder in ihre Augen und er kämpfte mit sich, nicht fort zu schauen, von dem Verlangen das er dort sah. „Du tust es. Du verstehst mich", Endete er.

"Harry, ich... wir können einfach nicht", weinte Hermine jetzt. "Du bist jetzt mit Ginny zusammen und ich habe schließlich eine Beziehung zu Ron begonnen. Wir können nicht einfach alles abbrechen und zusammen fortgehen. Es würde alles zerstören, was uns mit den Wesleys verbindet. Wir können das nicht einfach so alles aufgeben, wir haben hier etwas Hoffnung auf eine Zukunft", beendete sie eindringlich.

Harry sah verzweifelter aus, als Hermine ihn jemals gesehen hatte, und sie fühlte ihr Herz, wie es entzweigerissen wurde.

"Hermine, Bitte? Du bist diejenige, die immer dort für mich gewesen ist. Du hast mich niemals im Stich gelassen. Ich brauche Dich. ... Bitte"?

"Harry …" Tränen flossen haltlos Hermines Gesicht hinunter, als sie mit der Wahl kämpfte, die er ihr bereitete. Der ein Weg war sicher und friedlich, mit einer hellen anscheinend angenehmen Zukunft. Der andere war eher ungewiss, keine Prognose davon anbietend, wie es ausgehen würde. Es war eine Herausforderung ähnlich zu denen in der Vergangenheit, die sie ohne Zögern akzeptierte, gerade weil Harry sie gebraucht hatte. Aber dieses mal nicht. Sie könnte sich gerade nicht dazu bringen, jenen Sprung von Treue ein weiteres Mal zu machen.

"Es tut mir leid."

Harry stand auf, während Hermine in ihre Hände Schluchzte. Bei der Schöpfung eines tiefen Zitterigen Atems, ging er ein paar Meter den Weg weiter in das Wäldchen, sein Geist aufgewühlt, auf etwas wartend, was niemals kam.

Ein paar Minuten später, Hermine hatte sich etwas beruhigt, stand sie auf und schaute in den Wald, dorthin, wo er noch stand und ins leere starrte. Sie überlegte zu ihm zu gehen, aber entschied sich dagegen. Dort war nichts mehr zu sagen. Ruhig ging sie ihren Weg zurück zum Haus, und schließlich kam er ebenfalls zurück.

---

Der Druck auf Harry ließ niemals nach. Hermine versuchte es etwas zu mildern, ihre Urlaubsidee den Weasleys vorzuschlagen, aber Fr. Weasley hielt dagegen mit der Erklärung, daß die Familie jetzt zusammenhalten müsse. Harry wurde ständig launenhafter und zog sich in sich zurück, schließlich alle Einladungen ablehnend. Nach jenem Tag in dem Wald suchte er niemals wieder Hermine auf, um mit ihr für Bequemlichkeit oder für Hilfe, seine Ängste bezüglich der Erwartungen der Zaubererwelt an ihn, durchzuarbeiten. Auch setzten ‚nur sie beide', sich nie mehr hin, um sich nur zu Unterhalten.

Und das, was Hermine am meisten fürchtete - seine Gesellschaft zu verlierend - geschah.

Schließlich sahen die anderen Leute um ihn ein, daß Dinge nicht richtig waren, und überhaupt besser wurden. Einer Eingebung folgend, schlug Hermine vor, das er für eine gewisse Zeit zu Andromeda Tonks und Teddy gehen sollte. Sie wusste daß die Aufmerksamkeit, die eine neugeborenen Babys forderte, ihn beschäftigt halten würde und ihm erlaubte etwas zu tun, um den Verlust von Remus und Tonks ein wenig auszugleichen.

Sie trug die Idee den Weasleys vor und zusammen überzeugten sie Harry, das er es Versuchte. Als er aus dem Fuchsbau auszog, entschied sie, daß es eine gute Zeit war um nach Australien zu gehen und ihre Eltern zurückzuholen. Als sie mit ihnen zurückkamen, zog sie mit in ihr Elternhaus ein. Sie sah Harry nur ab und zu.

Ginny gelang es eine Beziehung zu Harry aufrechtzuerhalten, obgleich es bis zu ihrem Abschluss in Hogwarts dauerte, das sie zusammenkamen.

Schließlich Heirateten Ginny und Harry einige Jahre nach dem letzten Kampf, ebenso wie Hermine und Ron. Und, obwohl sie jeweils die Trauzeugen füreinander waren und die Ehepaare ab und zu Zeit zusammen verbrachten, gewannen Harry und Hermine niemals die Vertrautheit zurück, die sie einmal genossen hatten. Wie die Jahre vergingen und die Kinder und die Karrieren ihre Zeit in Anspruch nahmen, kamen sie zu dem Punkt, wo sie nur höfliche Grüße austauschten.

Jetzt... heute war es schließlich dazu gekommen. Bei einer großen Gelegenheit, wo jedes Paar ein Kind auf die erste Reise nach Hogwarts verabschiede, waren sie in der Gesellschaft des anderen gewesen und sagten kein Wort zueinander.

Während Hermine über die Wahl nachdachte, die sie vor vielen Jahren gemacht hatte und wohin es sie geführt hatte, kamen ihr die Tränen einmal mehr und sie weinte sich in den Schlaf...

- - -

- - -

tbc

...eine kleine Pause, damit ihr zu Wort kommen und eine Meinung abgeben zu können.

- - -

Vorschau...

Hermine Erwachte mit einem Schreck und setzte sich abrupt auf. ‚_Was waren das gewesen?'_ Sie schaute sich panische in dem Raum um und sah im Dämmerlicht die vertraute Einrichtung von Ginnys Zimmer im Fuchsbau. Der Seufzers einer Erleichterung wich aus ihr, sie ließ sich zurück in ihr Bett sinken und dachte über den Traum nach, den sie gerade gehabt hatte...

- - -


	2. Richtige Entscheidungen

**Parallel Zyklus – Es sind unsere Entscheidungen, die uns zu dem machen, was wir sind.**

A/N Auch dieses Kapitel ist nicht Beta gelesen so Entschuldige ich mich für die Fehler und Grammatikalischen Kunststücke . Ich bemühe mich immer, so wenige wie möglich zu machen. Leider klappt das trotz Rechtschreibkorrektur nicht immer und da ich die Geschichte noch vor Weihnachten hier einstellen wollte... Dies ist eine freie Nacherzählung aus dem Englischen ins Deutsche... soll heißen, ins Deutsche interpretiert. Denn so wirklich Übersetzt kann man das nicht nenne, da das ein oder andere unter den Tisch gefallen oder aber auch hinzugekommen ist. Und für alle, die, die Englische Vorlage hierzu lesen möchten, die schauen Bitte hier auf ff net nach, "The Road Not Taken" von Chemprof.

_at angelfly04: Vielen Dank für dein Review, und ja so ist es... Richtig ‚gefühlt'._

_at Masternoop: Vielen Dank auch für dein Review._

---

**Verzichterklärung**

Das Harry-Potter-Universum und alle Charaktere darin gehören J K. Rowling.

- - -

_Und hier nun das Zweite und auch letzte Kapitel._

- - -

**- Richtige Entscheidungen -**

Hermine erwachte mit einem schreck und setzte sich abrupt auf. ‚_Was waren das gewesen?'_ Sie schaute sich panische in dem Raum um und sah im Dämmerlicht die vertraute Einrichtung von Ginnys Zimmer im Fuchsbau. Der Seufzers einer Erleichterung wich aus ihr, sie ließ sich zurück in ihr Bett sinken und dachte über den Traum nach, den sie gerade gehabt hatte. Es war so realistisch gewesen! Aber, sogar als sie berücksichtigte das es kein Traum gewesen sein könnte - wobei sie dann einen mächtigen Blackout hätte, da sie sich, bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt, an sonst nichts erinnerte - gab es Dinge die nicht wirklich richtig waren. Es begann natürlich auf traumähnliche Weise, mit Wolken oder in diesem falle Dampf, der ihr Sehvermögen verschwimmen lies als sie sich dem Hogwarts Express näherten. Es gab dem Schauplatz eine surrealistische Qualität, was ein unmittelbarer Hinweis hätte sein sollen, nicht das die Szene irgendwie realistisch gewirkt hätte. Dann waren dort die Namen der Kinder. Hugo? Warum würde sie jemals ein Kind Hugo nennen? Rose war andererseits ein hübscher Name, und James und Lilie waren die offensichtlichere Wahl für die Kinder von Harry. Aber Albus Severus? Niemals in eintausend Jahren würde Harry einen Namen wie diesen über ein Kind verhängen, auch wenn einer von ihnen nicht dem Tranksprofessor gehören würde, den er nach wie vor hasste - trotz der widerwilligen Hilfe, die er ihm gegeben hatte – und der andere seinem ehemaligem Mentor, dessen Tot er mit ansehen musste. Und warum war Draco nicht im Gefängnis wo er hingehörte? Schließlich die Ahnung, dass sie Harry auf Bahnsteig neun dreiviertel treffen und ihm keine Umarmung geben würde war absurd.

Oder etwa nicht? - Für endgültige Gewissheit, zog sie ihr Tagebuch zu Rate und war erleichtert als sie ihren letzten Eintrag las.

Hermines Gedanken wurden unvermeidlich zum Zusammentreffen in dem Wald diesen Nachmittag gezogen. Harry war verzweifelt gewesen. Könnte das Szenarium in ihrem Traum eigentlich stattfinden? Würde er sich so von ihrer Weigerung ihn zu begleiten abgelehnt fühlen, dass er sich von ihr vollends fortbewegen würde? Vorgegeben sogar ihren Wiederwillen, wenn sich irgendetwas auf Wahrsagen bezog, könnte sie es riskieren?

Andererseits, könnte sie ihre Freundschaften mit Ron und Ginny riskieren, indem Sie mit Harry sozusagen davonlief? Sie hatte viele Anstrengungen in Ron investiert, einer romantischen Beziehung zu ihm beginnen und es begann, sich auszuzahlen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wohin es sie führen würde und bezweifelte in der Tat oft, das sie und Ron wirklich zueinander passten, aber zumindest hatte sie etwas.

Und was schlug Harry genau vor? Sie hatte seit langem den Gedanken aufgegeben, dass er sich romantisch für sie interessieren könnte und die Zeit des Zusammenlebens im Zelt, gänzlich platonisch gewesen war. Gut, meistens zumindest. Dort war, mehr als ein paar Mal, ein Funken von etwas gewesen, als sie geglaubt hatte dass sie etwas spürte, am auffälligsten an Weihnachten.

Aber jedes Mal, wenn sie begannen ihre Gefühle füreinander zu erforschen, wurde es üblicherweise durch einen Notfall unterbrochen, der ihre Leben und solche Dinge bedrohte und somit zur Seite geschoben.

Hermine kam schließlich zu einer krassen Erkenntnis. Sie könnte ohne Ron leben. Aber Sie könnte nicht ohne Harry leben.

Sie hatte jene Wahl schon einmal gemacht, als Ron sie in den Wäldern verließ. Er hatte sie angeklagt, 'Harry anstatt seiner zu wählen'. Sie hatte sich zu der Zeit eingeredet, dass sie nicht 'Harry als Ersatz für Ron gewählt hatte, sonder dass sie vorgezogen hatte, treu zum Befehl zu sein, um ihr Versprechen zu ehren, ihm zu helfen.

Es war leichter, es auf diese weise zu Sehen, als mit der Frage konfrontiert zu werden, ob sie wirklich Harry anstatt Ron gewählt hätte wenn sie vor die Wahl gestellt worden wäre. Jetzt wurde von ihr genau solch einer Entscheidung gefordert.

Von allen anderen Hindernisse befreit, hatte sie vorgezogen, mit Ron zu bleiben. In der Tat wollte sie beide - Harry als ihr bester Freund und Ron als alles, was kommen könnte. Aber jetzt wurde ihr klar… was die möglichen Konsequenzen ihrer Entscheidung sein könnten.

Hermine wusste dass sie jetzt nicht mehr schlafen könnte - ihr Geist würde nicht aufhören zu Arbeiten, zu Prüfen und unterschiedliche Szenarien zu schaffen, diese zu analysieren, fragen über fragen …

Sie musste wieder mit Harry reden, bevor sie sogar daran denken konnte, sich genug beruhigen zu können, um wieder einzuschlafen. Aber es war Mitten in der Nacht. Dort war keinen Weg außer wenn … Harry jetzt wirklich schlafen würde? Hermine kannte ihn besser.

Leise schlug sie die Bettdecke zurück und stand vom Bett - in dem Zimmer, das sie mit Ginny teilte - auf. Es war eine heiße Sommernacht und sie schlief gerade in ihm Schlüpfer und eine feine Tankspitze. Nach einem Moment des Überlegens entschied sie, das es am leichtesten und am ruhigsten wäre, gerade einen Überwurfsrock um ihre Taille zu binden. Mit einem stillen Schnipsen ihres Stabes verwandelte sich das leichte Bettuch in das, was sie gerade benötigte. Sie verließ das Zimmer und lief leise die Treppen hinunter.

Sie hatte richtig geraten. Harry hatte auch nicht schlafen können, und tat was er immer tat, wenn er sich entspannen und denken musste. Sie fand ihn draußen über der Wiese auf Rons Besen fliegend. Eine Zeit lang stand Sie dort und beobachtete seinen Schattenriss vor dem Mondschein.

Aufsteigen, Abtauchen oder einfach in Bögen durch die Luft fliege, was so natürlich bei ihm aussah, als wäre es seine zweite Natur. Sie wünschte sich dass sie auch so fliegen könnte um die Sinnesempfindungen wie er zu fühlen. Vielleicht …

Hermine schüttelte diesen Gedanken ab. Harry der ihr Rufen bemerkte hatte, tauchte Kopfüber in ihrer Richtung, um direkt vor ihr in einer perfekten Landung anzuhalten. Er war auch für eine warme Sommernacht angezogen, ohne T-Shirt, sonst nur eine Pyjamahose tragend. Für ein Moment standen sie sich beide direkt gegenüber, einander ansehend. Hermine fühlte wie ihr Puls lebendig wurde. Es schien ihr, das er sie auf eine weise ansah, wie er es niemals während all der Monate getan hatte, die sie zusammen im Zelt verbrachten. Seine Augen fielen zu den Beulen, die sich in ihrer dünnen Tankspitze gebildet hatten. War die Nachtluft doch kühler als sie gedacht hatte? - oder reagierte ihr Körper möglicherweise auf die Art und weise wie er sie ansah. So dezent wie es ihr möglich war, verschränkte sie ihre Arme über ihrem Brustkorb, worauf er peinlich berührt fort blickte.

Sie löste die unangenehme Situation auf, durch das Ziehen seiner in eine Umarmung. Seinerseits fand er sich damit ab weil dies Hermine war und es das war was Hermine tat, aber er umarmte sie nicht zurück.

Vielmehr erstarrte er, da ihre Brustwarzen in nun zu erstechen schienen.

Hermine, die Haltung Harrys missverstehend, glaubte, dass er schon anfing sich von ihr fernzuhalten. Aber sie wollte das jetzt nicht erlauben.

"Kannst du nicht Schlafen?" fragte sie deshalb, als sie nach unten sank und sich auf dem Gras niederließ, ihre Beine kreuzend und ihren Rock glättend.

Harry zuckte mit den Achseln und setzte sich zu ihr. "Nur ein paar Stunden, und dann wache ich auf", bestätigte er. "In meinem Kopf ist immer ein Durcheinander."

"Ich konnte auch nicht schlafen", antwortete sie. "Ich habe mehr über das nachgedacht, wonach du mich gefragt hast." Jetzt hatte sie seine volle Aufmerksamkeit, und er setzte sich gerader hin und seine Augen wurden größer.

Sie reichte zu Harry hinüber und nahm beide seiner Hände in ihre. Ihr Herz begann wieder zu flattern als sie eine Seelenruhe in ihre Stimme zwang die sie zweifellos nicht fühlte.

"Harry, Du bist jahrelang die wichtigste Person in meinem Leben gewesen und … ich habe beschlossen dass ich das was wir haben nicht verlieren will. Aber was ist es genau Harry? Ich liebe Dich, und ich weiß, dass Du mich liebst. Aber was genau bedeutet es? Ist es einfach als sehr gute Freunde? Wie Bruder und Schwester? Oder könnte es mehr sein? Wenn ich mit dir fortgehen werde, muss ich wissen wo wir stehen und was ich erwarten kann."

"Wirklich?" er brach los. "Du besinnst dich anders"? Sie nickte bejahend. "Oh Hermine!" Bevor sie reagieren konnte, hatte Harry sie in seine Arme gezogen und umarmte sie als ob sein Leben davon abhing. Und Hermine bemerkte, dass die Nacht auf einmal doch viel wärmer war, als es vor einer Minute gewesen war.

Schließlich entspannte Harry seinen Griff auf Hermine und sie bewegte sich zurück in eine aufrechte Sitzposition. Sie faltete ihre Hände in ihrem Schoß, während sie ihren Atem beruhigte. Dann sah sie direkt in seine Augen und wartete, ihn wissen lassend, dass sie noch eine Antwort auf ihre Frage erwartete.

„In Ordnung", fing er an, er ließ nervös seine Finger durch sein Haar laufen. "Das Ding ist, ich habe mir immer das gleiche Ding eingeredet, was ich auch Ron sagte, als er im letzten Winter fragte – ‚Ich Liebe Dich wie eine Schwester'. Aber es ist mehr, dass ist mir klar geworden, es ist so wie es ist und ich wollte wirklich keine andere Möglichkeit berücksichtigen. Ich meine, ich habe jahrelang gewusst dass wir näher waren als normale Freunde, und wir haben etwas, was so viel mehr ist, als das was ein ‚nur' Freund und ‚nur' Freundin haben. Um ein Wort zu benutzen, scheint 'Vorliebe', das zu beschreiben, wie ich über Dich fühle, nur ist es so …"

"Unzureichend?" Hermine schlug vor.

"Ja..", Harry grinste, er akzeptierte, dass sie seine Gedanken so natürlich lesen konnte. Dann wurde er wieder ernst. "Für ist jetzt alles was ich weiß, dass ich mit dir zusammen sein will..", erklärte er, "..und im Augenblick bist du mein nächster Freund. Aber ich schließe nicht die Möglichkeit aus, dass es mehr sein könnte." Er blickte an ihr wieder hinauf und versuchte festzustellen, ob dies für sie ausreichend war. "So weit, so gut …"flüsterte er zu sich selbst.

"Solange wir derselben Meinung sind, dass egal was wir entscheiden - wenn wir dem Romanzending einen Versuch geben und es nicht funktioniert - wir niemals aufhören werden beste Freunde zu sein", schlussfolgerte Hermine.

Harry nickte bejahend, ein erleichtertes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Beide standen auf und umarmten einander und beide initiieren diesmal die Umarmung gleichzeitig. Hermine zitterte, aber nicht weil es kalt war. Seine Hände berührten weich ihren Rücken und sie ließ ihre über seine nackten Schultern laufen. Sich jetzt Mutig fühlend erlaubte sie dem Gedanken, den sie früher hatte, wieder aufzutauchen.

"Nimmst du mich zum Fliegen mit."

"Wirklich? Du willst mit mir fliegen?" Fragte Harry Erstaunt. Hermine lächelte und nickte.

"Soll ich vor oder hinter dir sitzen?" erkundigte sie sich. Sie konnte sich nicht entscheiden ob sie vorzog seine Arme um sie zu haben oder sie ihre um ihn schlingen wollte, so überließ sie ihm die Wahl.

Er rief den Besen, der vor ihnen schwebte und blickte zurück zu ihr, sich zwingend, in ihre Augen zuschauen und nicht bei ihrem Brustkorb zu verweilen, der einmal mehr die Tatsache zeigte, dass alles, das sie anhatte, eine feine Tankspitze war.

"Uh, hinten, denke ich", entschied er. "Dann kann ich sehen und besser steuern …", Er stoppte, als sie ihr Bein über den Besen schwang und ihr Überwurfsrock auseinander ging, ihm ihre Schenkel zeigend. "Andererseits kann ich auch sehen wenn ich hinter dir sitze. Dann kann ich mich auch vergewissern das du nicht herunterfällst und steuern geht auch ziemlich gut", stammelte er.

Hermine grinste - sie hatte ein gute Idee davon, was seine Entscheidung verändert hatten. Es machte ihr auch nichts aus und ihr gefiel die Idee, seine Arme um sich zu haben, während sie oben waren.

Mit Harry zu fliegen war unterschiedlicher als allein, auf einem Hippogriff, oder auf einem Thestral zu fliegen. Seine starken Arme lagen um ihre Schultern und sein warmer Brustkorb drückte leicht auf die nackte Haut ihres oberen Rückens. Sie so einhüllend wusste sie, dass sie gänzlich in seiner Hand war. Sie fühlte eine vollkommene Ruhe - Geborgen war die beste Weise, es zu beschreiben. Sie lehnte sich zurück und schloß ihre Augen, beim Genießen der Empfindungen.

Als sie sich zurücklehnte, konnte Harry besser über ihre Schulter blicken, er verlor fast die Kontrolle des Besens beim Anblick vor ihm. Er beschloss sofort, dass lockere Tankspitzen sein bevorzugter Kleidungsartikel an Hermine war. Gut, das und Überwurfsröcke, berichtigte er sich, als seine Augen weiter nach unten wanderten und ihre nackten Bein - um die der lange Rock, der durch den Wind flatterte - zu sehen. Er setzte sich ein bisschen zurück, um seine neu gefundene Anerkennung gegenüber Hermine's Körper und ihrer wohlproportionierten Figur, nicht zu enthüllen. Inzwischen lächelte Hermine in sich hinein, erstaunt, dass sie ihn auf diese Weise beeinflusste.

Schließlich hielt er hoch über dem Fuchsbau, wo sie das mondbeschienene Dorf von Ottery-Str. Büttel in der Entfernung erkennen konnten, neben dem Wind-Otter-Fluß.

Hermine kuschelte sich in die Arme von Harry und fragte, "Bist du sicher, dass du das alles aufgeben willst?"

" Ich gebe zu, ich habe es vermisst", antwortete Harry. "Aber ich verbrachte gerade ein ganzes Jahr, ohne auf einem Besen zu fliegen, so weiß ich, dass ich es nicht benötige. Ich nehme an dass dies mein letztes mal sein wird zu fliegen, bevor wir gehen. Ich geben zu, das es ein denkwürdiger Moment war", neckte er.

Als er sie herunterbrachte und Gelandete war, half Harry ihr beim Absteigen. Er ließ ihre Hand nicht los. Die Mixtur des Hochgefühles, das er fühlte, da sie ihre Entscheidung vom Nachmittag geändert hatte, die unwiderstehliche Zuneigung zu ihr mit ihrem Vorschlag darüber vereinigt, die Natur von ihrer Beziehung zu verändern und dem sinnlichen Gefühl, mit ihr zu fliegen, seine Arme um sie geschlungen, mit ihrer nackten Haut gepresst gegen seine, hatte einen unwiderstehlichen Impuls geschaffen.

Zu ihrem Schock zog er sie in einen Kuss. Und dann war es, dass Hermine wusste.

Sie hatte zwei andere Jungen in ihrem Leben geküsst, aber kein Kuss von ihnen war wie dieser gewesen. Beim Küssen sandte Harry eine Welle von Emotion durch sie, die sie keuchen lies. Als er nach nur ein paar Sekunden den Kuss abbrach, ungewiss, ob er eine Grenze überschritten hatte. Ließ sie ihn sofort wissen, dass dem nicht so war, da sie ihn sich nicht zurückziehen lies und ihrerseits eine Zugabe forderte.

Es fühlte sich so ‚richtig' an. Dies war wo sie hingehörte. Es würden eine Zeit dauern, diese Beziehung zu vertiefen, ihre Liebe sich entwickeln zu lassen und es nicht zu überstürzen, aber sie wusste jetzt, wie es enden würde. Sie wären zusammen lange.

- - -

Sie verließen den Fuchsbau noch vor Sonnenaufgang. Mit der Hilfe einiger gut gestellter Stillezauber, um die Bewohner des Hauses nicht zu wecken. Sie packten alles in eine bodenlose Handtasche, die Hermine bezaubert hatte. Gerade bevor sie fortgingen, schrieben sie einige Briefe an Mr. und Mrs. Weasley, Ron, und Ginny, um der Familie für all das zu dankend, was sie für sie getan hatten. Und sich bei Ron und Ginny für den lauf der Dinge zu entschuldigen. Sie versuchten zu Erklären, warum Harry gehen musste und warum Hermine mit ihm ging. Sie beide wussten, dass es einige Zeit dauern würde, bevor jeder von ihnen akzeptieren könnte was sie geschrieben hatten.

Das Verschwinden von, Harry Potter und Hermine Granger hatte einen Aufruhr in der Zaubererwelt Großbritanniens zu folge, der an größe mit dem um Aufmerksamkeit konkurrierte, wie die Niederlage von Voldemort selbst. Angeheizt durch Rita Skeeter's Feldzug mit ihren Artikeln im ‚_Täglichen Propheten', _in denen sie spekulierte was zwischen den zweien vorgekommen war und für wie lange sie ihre Beziehung Geheim gehalten hatten. Schließlich statteten Fleur und Molly Weasley ihr einen Besuch ab und der Sensationslüsternde Ton in ihren Artikeln verminderte sich merklich.

Für die erste Woche Zelteten Harry und Hermine in einem Wald im Norden von England, während sie ihre Angelegenheiten in Ordnung brachten, bevor sie sich nach Australien aufmachen. Eins der ersten Dinge, die das Ministerium getan hatte, nachdem der letzte Kampf vorüber war, waren Verhandlungen über eine Einigung zwischen Gringotts und Harry, wegen des Schadens, den sein Angriff auf das Lestrange-Gewölbe verursacht hatte. Außer dem Schaden selbst, hatte der Stolz der Kobolde etwas gelitten. Als eine Konsequenz war die Bank froh, sein Konto aufzulösen und das Gewölbe zu leeren. Sie erklärten sich sogar bereit, gleich welche gesetzlichen Dokumente zu liefern die er benötigte.

Wer sich nach Hrn. Potter erkundigte, bekam nur die Aussagen das dieser sein Konto aufgelöst hatte. Dafür gab er ihnen alle Artefakte aus dem Black-Familiengewölbe, einschließlich mehrerer Kobolds-gemachter Gegenstände, nach denen sie jahrelang getrachtet hatten.

Dann verließen sie das Land und trotz mehrjähriger suche vom Ministerium oder von ihren Freunden und Bekannten, wurden sie niemals gefunden.

Allerdings lächelte Minerva McGonagall oben im Büro des Schulvorstehers von Hogwarts, als sie vier Jahre nach dem verschwinden von Harry und Hermine zur Kenntnis nahm, das auf der Zauberschriftrolle, die die Geburten aufzeichnete, ein James Potter erschien. Nach weiteren zwei Jahren von einer Lilie Potter und wiederum zwei Jahren später von einer Rosa Potter gefolgt.

Sie behielt jedoch ihre Aufenthaltsorte für sich. Sie hatte immer gewusst, dass diese zwei Studenten zusammen gehörten. Und, wenn sie Glücklich miteinander waren, würde sie sich nicht aufdrängen. Sie würden zurück kommen, wenn sie bereit waren.

- - -

**Fünfzehn Jahre Später**

Jimmy Evans betrat nervös den Bahnhof Kings Cross, gefolgt von seinen Eltern und Schwestern. Kein Passant dachte darüber nach, das es keine Ähnlichkeiten zwischen dem Jungen - mit dem gekräuselten schwarzen Haar - und den ihn begleitenden Erwachsenen - mit ihrer tiefen bräune und dem ausgeblichenem fast blondem, glattem Haar - gab.

Da sie sich noch als Muggle ausgaben und Jimmy als ein Mugglegeborener, erstes Jahr, blieben sie vor der Barriere zu Gleis Neun Dreiviertel stehen um Aufwidersehen zu sagen.

Während sie dort waren, sahen sie die anderen Familien eintreffen und die Barriere passieren, einschließlich Ron und Lavender und ihrer Kinder. (Ihnen waren bewusst, dass Ginny gezögert hatte eine Familie - wegen ihrer Beruflichen Quidditch-Karriere - zu haben.) Sie unterließen es, ihnen gegenüber ihre Identitäten zu enthüllen, um hier im Bahnhof kein Durcheinander zu verursachen. Sie nahmen auch zwei Muggle Familien zur Kenntnis, die deutlich über den ganzen Prozess verwirrt waren. Natürlich traten sie vor und boten ihre Hilfe an, und Jimmy traf zwei von seinen neuen Mitschülern, einen Jungen und einem Mädchen. Harry und Hermine hofften dass dies der Beginn einer guten Freundschaft war.

"Erinnere dich daran das die Schulvorsteherin von dir weiß und auch wenn sie streng Aussieht kannst du mit Problemen die entstehen können, immer zu ihr gehen." Sagte Hermine zu ihrem Sohn als sie ihm eine Umarmung gab. "Auch der Hauslehrer von Gryffindor, Professor Longbottom, ist ein wirklich guter Mann und wird immer für dich da sein."

"Er kann dir wahrscheinlich auch einige Geschichten über uns erzählen", Steuerte Harry bei. "Fragen ihn irgendwann nach der Zeit, als deine Mom ihn in unserem ersten Jahr mit dem Klammerfluch belegte." Dies brachte ihm ein scharfer Stoß in die Rippen von seiner Ehefrau ein und Gekicher von seinem Sohn und seinen Töchtern. Hermine wußte genau das er dadurch nur die Anspannung von Jimmy brechen wollte und deshalb gab sie ihm ein heimliches Lächeln, während sie Beleidigung vor seiner Enthüllung heuchelt.

"Und du weist dass Teddy -Lupine jetzt ein Präfekt ist, so wird er dir helfen können." Beendete Hermine.

Sobald sie sich niedergelassen hatten, nach ihrem Verschwinden vor 15 Jahren und eine Familie gegründet hatten, kümmerten sich Harry und Hermine darum eine Wachsames Auge auf dem Patensohn von Harry zu haben. Sie hatten heimlich Kontakt zu ihm gemacht, als er sechs war, und der Junge war entzückt, um geheime Freunde zu haben. Der Sohn vom Plünderer Remus und der lustigen, liebevollen Tonks, war mehr als bereit gewesen, sein Wissen von ihnen für sich zu behalten, unter der Berücksichtigung das es eine riesige Faxe auf der Zauberer-Welt war. Er freute sich in der Tat gespannt auf das Chaos, das losbrechen würde und hatte gelobt ihrem Sohn dadurch zu helfen.

"Wenn dein wirklicher Namen bei der Sortierung angekündigt wird, wirst du wirklich sehr viel Aufmerksamkeit bekommen", unterrichtete Harry ihn in einem ernsteren Ton, als es Zeit war das sein Junge ging. "Sieh zu das du dir die Zeit nimmst zu beobachten wie Leute reagieren, bevor sie wissen wer du bist. Das ist die beste Weise, Freunde zu finden."

"Dad?" Fragte Jimmy ruhig, so dass seine Schwestern ihn nicht hören könnten. "Was wenn ich in Slytherin bin?"

Harry hockte sich hin, so dass er auf Augenhöhe mit seinem Sohn war und zwei Paar grüne Augen sich ansahen. "James Evans Potter", sagte er ruhig. "Du bist tapfer genug um in Gryffindor zu sein, intelligent genug um in Ravenclaw zu sein, treu genug um in Hufflepuff zu sein, und ehrgeizig genug um in Slytherin zu sein. Deine Mutter und ich wissen, dass du uns, wo auch immer du einsortiert wirst, stolz auf dich machen wirst. Irgendeins der Häuser wäre glücklich, dich zu haben."

"Aber ich will in Gryffindor sein, wie du und Mom es waren."

"Hörtest du was ich sagte, es ist unwichtig für uns Jimmy. Aber wenn es dich Beruhigt, der Sortierungs-Hut berücksichtigt deinen Wunsch."

"Wirklich?"

"Er tat es sowohl für mich als auch für deine Mom", Enthüllte Harry. Er überlegte, mich in Slytherin und sie in Ravenclaw zu stecken, aber wir beide sagten ihm, dass wir in Gryffindor sein wollten." Er grinste seinen Sohn an, um die Laune leichter zu machen und zwinkerte mit dem Auge. "Persönlich glaube ich, dass sie in Gryffindor sein wollte, um mir nahe zu sein." Das brachte ihm einen feinen schlag auf seinen Hinterkopf von seiner Ehefrau ein, die bei dem Gespräch gelauscht hatte.

"Ich wurde einsortiert bevor du dran warst, du Trottel", wies Hermine ihn zurecht, als sie sich neben ihnen hinhockte, während Harry übertrieben die Hinterseite seines Kopfes rieb. Diese Aktion brachte ihm ein schwaches Kichern von seinem Sohn ein.

"Aber dein Vater hat recht, James", Machte Hermine weiter. "Du wirst eine Ehre für gleich welches Haus sein in dem du bist und wenn du wirklich nach Gryffindor willst, wirst du es sehr wahrscheinlich schaffen."

Ein Erleichterter Gesichtsausdruck füllte Jimmys Gesicht und er schlang seine Arme um den Hals von Harry um ihn zu drücken. Hermine streckte auch ihre Arme aus und wiederholen die Umarmung mit ihm, dann Küsste sie ihn noch auf die Backe und sie alle erhoben sich. Der Junge nahm mit einem entschlossen Gesichtsausdruck die Gepäckkarre und mit einem weiteren Aufwidersehen verschwand er durch die magische Barriere zwischen Podesten neun und zehn.

Harry und Hermines schlangen nach dem Winken instinktiv ihre Arme um die Taillen des anderen, nahmen die Hände ihrer Töchter, Harry, hob Rose auf seinen Arm, während Hermine Lily an die Hand nahm.

"Bye Jimmy!" rief Rose. "Vergiss nicht zu schreiben!" Fügte Lilie hinzu.

"Er wird in Ordnung sein", murmelte Hermine.

"Ich weiß", sagte Harry bestimmt. "Und wir ebenso".

Die Familie machte kehrt und wanderte aus dem Bahnhof um nach Hause zurückzugehen und sich auf die nächste Phase ihrer Leben vorzubereiten. Sie hatten beschlossen dass es Zeit war, sich wieder der Zauberer Welt anzuschließen. Es würde ein ereignisreiches Jahr werden, um es mal harmlos zu sagen.

Während sie weitergingen erinnerte sich Hermine an die Szene auf dem Bahnsteig und verglich sie mit ihrem Traum vor langer Zeit und die Wahl, die sie gemacht hatte. Sie wusste, dass sie mit der Weg zufrieden war den sie genommen hatte, und ebenso mit dem Leben zu dem es geführt hatte. Und solange sie Harry an ihrer Seite hatte, sahen die Weg voraus hell aus.

Ende

... und damit kommt ihr nun zu Wort und könnt eine Meinung abgeben.

- - -

_Zwei Pfade gingen im Wald auseinander..._

_Ich nahm den weniger bereisten,_  
_Und das hat jeden Unterschied gemacht._

Gedicht von Robert Frost, veröffentlicht 1916.


End file.
